


Hiding

by planetundersiege



Series: Shangst Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fear, Fighting, Hiding, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Scary, Shangst Week 2018, Voltron, clone shiro - Freeform, prompt, shangst, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shangst week 2018: Day 5: Fear.Lance is hiding from his doom.





	Hiding

Lance ducked and quickly jumped behind the debris of what once must have been a control central of sort, before it had gotten completely destroyed by unknown means, and by unknown means, it probably meant Shiro.

Or whatever this Shiro looking thing was.

His heart was pounding, and he was too afraid to even breathe as he heard the sound of feet hitting the metal ground, coming closer for every step, mixed with the faint laughter of Shiro.

“Lance, where are you?”, the thing asked. “Come out, I just wanna play”.

Hearing this thing made Lance want to throw up, this wasn’t his Shiro, but it was using his voice, and it made him tremble in fear. This thing had control over his lover, and the thing wanted him dead.

He bit his lip, clutching his bayard tight, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to shoot once Shiro found him. Because that would mean, killing him. That thing isn’t Shiro, but Lance couldn’t bear hurting him anyway. He loved Shiro.

The steps came closer, along with the laughter. Tears began rolling down through his cheeks, the smell of salt filling his nostrils, but it would soon be replaced by blood.

“It’s so quiet here, let’s fill these walls with your scream, slowly and painfully”.

Lance hiccuped, and quietly swore to himself as he heard how the thing turned, and then his robot arm cut through the debris like a knife through butter before hitting the paladin in the face.

This was the end.


End file.
